


Ice

by angelus2hot



Series: The Games Watchers Play [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Community: summer_of_giles, F/M, Fluff, Ice Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 in my new Giles series. The Games Watchers Play. Giles wants to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Ice  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Giles/Buffy  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 336  
>  **Summary:** Part 2 in my new Giles series. The Games Watchers Play. Giles wants to play.

“Remove your clothing and let them fall to your feet and lay down.”

Without a word Buffy quickly did as he bid. Her body trembled as she lay down on the bed. She couldn’t believe she was actually going to do this... with Giles!

“Spread your legs.” His voice was edged with steel as she hesitated. “Wider.” Lust flared behind his eyes as she opened her body for his delectation. 

The mattress dipped as Giles crawled on to the bed, his body hovered over hers. She didn’t know what he planned to do. _Why was being unable to see what he was going to do so hot?_

Something cold touched first one nipple and then the other until they tightened into stiff peaks. _What the hell was that?_ Her tremors got harder as it came to her exactly what Giles was doing. _ICE!_

Slowly, teasingly, Giles caressed her body with shards of ice. She couldn’t stop herself, she rolled and squirmed, nearly knocking him off the bed as the ice melted over her.

“Lay still.” He commanded, once more running a cube of ice across her nipples before sliding down her body.

But there was no way she could heed his command. The second the ice hit her clit she almost came unglued. She felt as if she were on fire, burning from the inside.

With smooth strokes of his tongue Giles chased the ice over her clit. Over and over again until she thought she would go insane with need.

“No, I don’t think you should come.”

_What?_ She would beg if she had to. “Oh, please, Giles.” 

Giles couldn’t quite stop himself from grinning. He put the bowl of ice on the table. “There’s something else I want to do first.” He whispered against her skin, “You want to try?”

“Yes!” Buffy almost screamed the word. She would be willing to do almost anything if he would just let her come.

“Good girl.” With a pleased look on his face he pulled her up.


End file.
